The control of industrial robots is often made based on a model of the robot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,424 does for instance describe the estimating of parameters in a stiff dynamic model of a robot.
WO 2006/117022 describes the estimating of such parameters, when parts of the stiff model are already known.
However, it is often important to determine the elastic dynamical parameters of a robot in order to be able to operate it efficiently.
A robot is normally provided on a foundation. The foundation may at times differ from ground and then the foundation should be included in the model when determining the elastic parameters. If this is not done the robot may not be able to operate at its full potential.
EP 1920892 does describe an elastic robot model where the foundation is included. Here also a load is provided as a part of the model.
The parameters of the model in EP 1920892 have to be set at the point in time when the properties of the foundation are known, which is typically after the robot has been mounted on the foundation. This means that the values of the parameters associated with the foundation are determined at this point in time. The determination does furthermore seem to be manual. There is no automatic determination of parameters.
This is both time consuming and complex. Furthermore, once a robot has been mounted on a foundation, there is a desire to put it into operations as quickly as possible. There is therefore a need for simplifying the setting of dynamical model parameters after mounting of the robot on a foundation.